Link aggregation, referred to in IEEE 802.3ad, is a method of using multiple ethernet network ports in parallel in order to increase the link speed for enhanced data transfer. The aggregated links provide an increased link speed by combining the limited link speeds of each single ethernet port. Link aggregation also provides increased redundancy for greater availability.
In using link aggregation, various load balancing methods may be employed to appropriately distribute data traffic flow. A common load balancing method for distributing traffic in a network is the use of hashing algorithms. Many telecommunications chip and equipment vendors use hashing algorithms to distribute data traffic over link aggregated ports. The hashing algorithm is a mathematical function for transforming data into a related integer such as in a look-up table or a database. For example, the destination address and the source address of the data packet may be used as a hash key to a hashing function to derive the port on which a traffic flow may be directed. However, it is problematic that such hashing algorithms do not provide any consideration for bandwidth guarantee and primarily rely on statistical distribution to direct traffic flows.